


ramblings

by Exo_One



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exo_One/pseuds/Exo_One





	1. ramblings, one

Death- and its counterpart, Life- are relative.

Twin infinities spiraling and flickering into the grand beyond, screaming and laughing as reality unfolds and compresses.

Death is cold, professional- an end to a means- and has no personality, simply holding life against the cosmic rail of linearity. Life is untamed, a stampede of roaring water amongst ancient cliffs and dense jungles that teem with life.

A Flicker of Death becomes a Mote of Life, and so on, and so forth, regardless of the meddling of gods and mortals.

Equivalent exchange rules a shattered reality.

Every action has an equal but opposite reaction, but correlation does not causation make.

...

But _you_ came for a story. You’re uninterested in the ramblings of a madman.

Hmm, what _would_ one such as _you_ enjoy?

....

...Oh, perhaps a tale of a Necromancer amongst cyborgs?

A fish-man and a fisherman?

A lollipop made of good boy points and sin?

...A sentient tree?

...

...Alas, I am not you...

_but,_  I am me..

...

...Perhaps a new type of tale is in order...

...Why not break the conventions of society and make a new one?

———

 

 


	2. ramble, part two

Does a titan dream?

If so, of what?

...

...Perhaps of a long-dead race of favored servants?

...The old land and all they lost?

...mortals fleeing in abject terror?

...a sentient tree?

 

Mayhaps, they do not dream- perhaps they lie in comas deep beneath the film of reality.

Maybe they drift amongst their primordial god’s domain, each having been extinguished by a chaotic universe’s whimsy.

...

We aren’t them, are we? Do we perpetually dream in suffering, wasting lives?

Do we truly rest elsewhere, our bodies kept alive by the will of machines too advanced for the primitive souls we inhabit to understand?

...

..

.

Who knows?


End file.
